To-Do List
Beta Download the latest Beta release here Beta releases are there for you to help test new features. The features below listed as Finished should be available in the beta. If you try the beta, please post a comment about whether things are working or are broken. Thanks! Release 14 Finished: *Began implementing a new system for handling loading/saving of attributes from INI files and Obj files. The code is more organized and stored in one location. This will make it easier for us to add new attributes. So far the Item class has been re-done using this method. *Fixed bug causing tile code objects to not be reset when reloading a world. *Updated mod file format - uses local 7-zip installation to create a 7z archive which includes the mod file and the mod source directory. This results in mod files that are smaller than before, even with the original source files included! **There is a fallback to using a regular zip format if 7-zip is not found on your machine. I highly recommend installing 7-zip though since it is useful in general and has better compression ratios. **For the non-tech-savvy, if you have a mod file and you want to get the source files out of it, you right-click it, open with -> 7-zip and it'll open like any other archive would. **I think it's a great benefit to have the source included automatically - going forward you'll be able to re-compile any mod if needed. *Updated ModPlayer and ModWorld Initialize method to take the Mod ID as a parameter (needed for networking purposes) *Added awesome feature that allows you to package multiple versions of your mod together. The user can toggle which one to load in the tConfig Settings menu. More info to be posted later. *Added ability to disable individual CS file compile checks in the modpack builder - set "cscheck=False" in "Config.ini" in your mod's source folder. For large mods, this can speed up the compile time greatly, just be aware that it might produce a more convoluted error if one does occur. Planned: *New Prefix system; re-writing existing prefixes, and making it easy for modders to add new ones. *Update method calls for all tile methods to use 'normalized' x and y coordinates. *'Tile Support Improvement': **Add 'light' specification to the INI file; Remove the AddLight method call? **Add INI option for specifying which item to drop based on which frame the tile is on *Fix: The projectile xoffset and yoffset values are swapped? *Update modpack builder to read source files from a different directory. Probably should make it configurable in the Config Mod.ini file. *Add a method that lets you override the NPC spawning code; useful if you don't want any of the default NPCs to spawn *Create a way to create a collection of mods; essentially like a zip file consisting of .obj files. The collection would appear as one mod in the menu, even though it consists of many mods. *Add a method for modifying how critical hits affect damage *Ability to specify settings for audio files, either with INI files, or in code *Ability to specify icon for tiles *Ability to specify drops that are floating point values (less than 1% for instance). *Bugs to fix: **Custom NPC names not showing in multiplayer **'Spawn point gets reset (multiplayer) - possibly each bed can only have one person assigned to it? NEEDS CONFIRMATION for v0.23.5a' **Crash that occurs involving drawPlayer() method **Custom Doors can only be placed in front of walls (low priority) **Multiplayer Bug related to tile PretendType setting? Later Releases *Improve the ModPack builder tool to do more error checking *Support for custom Boss music *Support for texture packs; most likely will be implemented as placing texture files in the Images folder of a modpack, for overriding default textures *Update the town NPC interface to allow for more custom NPCs *Look into issue causing prefix tooltips to display things like + or - infinity. *Update the server to use a separate file for configuring which mods are loaded, and also add a menu option for choosing which mods are loaded. *Look into Flails - need to handle addition of new Chain images, possibly other things *Handle custom interface additions (API for drawing to the screen) **Ability to create custom interfaces that are displayed whenever you choose to display them. Custom interfaces will use the same programming methodology as the interfaces for NPCs/Tiles, but you'll have more control over how/when they are displayed. One of the main issues preventing this feature from being implemented already is the possibility of conflicting interfaces. A proper solution to this hasn't been decided upon. *Ability to create custom sub-menus for the player creation screen and maybe the world creation screen. Category:Surfpup